


Stars above and below

by PrinceofHellebore (PrinceofPlants)



Series: PoH’s Aroaceing the Line 2021 [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aroaceweek, Day 1, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofPlants/pseuds/PrinceofHellebore
Summary: Amelia stands on the deck of her first ship.
Series: PoH’s Aroaceing the Line 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179524
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	Stars above and below

**Author's Note:**

> Following prompts: Pride and Stars

Amelia stood in the prow of _her_ ship. The cool and crisp breeze buffeted her long duster around her legs. Surely there was no better feeling in all the world than this, her boots planted firmly on deck, the world laid out below, a pattern of night dark land and twinkling city lights. Around her the horizon was rimmed in the gold of the setting sun and the sky was midnight blue speckled with stars. She thought she could reach up and touch it, drag her hand through it. She’d never love anything or anyone so much as this ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, 
> 
> Love,  
> Prince of Hellebore


End file.
